


dream of me (i promise to protect you)

by Wanhxda



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Nightmares, jackgyeom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: Yugyeom has nightmares.But it's ok, because Jackson is there to get him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I am publishing a kpop fic onto the archive so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> In my opinion this ship is greatly underrated and has hardly any fics so I am making it my personal goal to change that so expect a shitton more jackgyeom fics :)
> 
> Anyway, enough with my rambling and enjoy this 6k of jackgyeom fluff <3

"Hey, Jackson, can I ask a favour?" Said Mark as the group was walking to their practice room.

"Sure," answered Jackson, slightly intrigued with what Mark had to ask him.

Mark pulled Jackson's sleeve so they were a few paces ahead of the rest of the group. Jackson's curiosity grew. What could Mark have to talk to him about that the rest of the band couldn't listen to?

"Well, its Yugyeom..." Mark trailed off.

"Go on," Jackson urged.

"He's been having nightmares like every night. He won't say anything about it and whenever I ask he goes all quiet and avoids the question. And I know you two have been getting closer recently and I was hoping you could try and see what's up?"

"Yeah... Yeah I can do that," Jackson replied looking over his shoulder at Yugyeom, who was trailing at the back, head down.

.

"Can we have a rest please?" Jackson asked Jaebum. He didn't need a rest, but after his discussion with Mark he had been paying close attention to the maknae, and at the moment he looked exhausted. Jaebum frowned but agreed, walking over to the corner of the room where Mark, Bambam, Jinyoung, and Youngjae had started an arm wrestling match. Jackson looked over to the other side of the room.

Yugyeom was sat cross legged on the floor, his back against the mirror and his head angled upwards, as if staring at the ceiling, though his eyes were closed. He had his earphones in and his fingers were tapping a beat on his knee.

Jackson walked up to Yugyeom and sat down next to him, their knees brushing. The elder tapped the maknaes shoulder, which made him jerk back, startled, and tear his earphones from his ears.

"Woah, jumpy," Jackson joked, but when Yugyeom didn't laugh he tried again. "Whatcha listening to?"

"Nothing," Yugyeom mumbled in reply.

"You, ah, seem a little tired today. Anything been keeping you up?" Jackson pressed, scooting slightly closer.

"No."

"Are you going to give me more than one word answers or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Yugyeom sighed. "I'm fine."

Jackson's eyebrows raised. "You sure? Becau-"

Yugyeom stood up suddenly.

"I said I'm FINE!" He shouted. Everyone looked around at the two, just in time to see Yugyeom storming off and a startled Jackson still sat on the floor.

.

"What was that about?" Jaebum asked Jackson, who had gotten up to follow Yugyeom, only to be stopped by the leader.

"Actually, it might have been my fault, " Mark said, standing up.

Jaebum frowned and turned to Mark.

"It's not, Mark. Yugyeom isn't feeling too well. I'll talk to him," Jackson pressed.

"Yeah, because that totally worked just now, didn't it?" Jinyoung said, which earned him matching glares from Jackson and Jaebum.

"Just give him some time, okay?" Jaebum said, though it came out more of an order than a request. Jackson, however grudgingly, agreed, and sat back down with the rest of the group. He managed to catch Mark as they were leaving, and patted him on the back.

"Switch with me?" He asked Mark when he turned around.

"What?" Mark asked, confused.

"Swap rooms with me," Jackson elaborated.

"Why? There's no point, you won't get much sleep because Yugyeom will wake you up all the time with his constant walking around."

"Exactly. You need a break, and I want to find out what's up with our maknae, plus you and Jr. get along and my rooms bigger. Please, Mark?" Jackson pleaded.

Mark gave a defeated sigh. "Fine."

.

Jackson knocked softly on the door, the one that had remained closed for the whole afternoon whilst the other guys had eaten dinner and mucked around some more. Everyone else had gone to bed already, but Jackson stayed up and made a quick meal, which was now balanced on one hand as he cautiously opened the door. "Yugyeom, its Jackson, can I sleep in here tonight?" He asked tentatively, and when he got no answer, he mumbled "I'm going to take that as a yes, then." Before venturing into the dimly lit room. He flicked the light on, only to see Yugyeom sat on his bed in the same position as before, though this time his eyes were open and glaring at his hyung. "I brought food. You didn't have anything to eat today."

Jackson held out the plate, and after a couple seconds of contemplation, Yugyeom took it. "Um, thanks," he said before taking a bite. When he had finished he set his plate down on his bed.

The two looked at each other for a second until the younger decided to say something.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, Jackson hyung." He looked down at his hands, which were fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"It's alright. I should have left you alone. I apologize." Jackson replied solemnly, sitting on the bed opposite Yugyeoms and mirroring his position.

"Why are you sleeping in here? Where's Mark?" The maknae asked.

"Marks in my old room with Jr., and why not? I was getting bored of the room I was in."

"But this one is the smallest," Yugyeom frowned. Jackson just shrugged, standing up and fishing around in the bag of clothes he brought from his old room. He took off his jacket, then shirt, then rummaged around for some pyjama clothes.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. He's hadn't brought a sleep shirt. He never used it anyway but decided to bring it just in case. He could feel Yugyeoms eyes on his back, watching his every move, until he heard the younger pick up his plate and slip out the room to the kitchen. Jackson hurriedly slipped into his pyjama bottoms just before Yugyeom returned.

"Uh, Yugyeom?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow a sleep shirt? I forgot mine and don't want to wake Mark and Jr. up."

Yugyeom reached into his drawer and pulled out a spare white T-shirt and tossed it to Jackson, who mumbled his thanks and pulled it on. It smelled surprisingly sweet, a mix of laundry detergent, the pomegranate shampoo that Yugyeom always used (that Jackson totally didn't use a couple of days ago because it smelled so damn good on Yugyeom) and warmth. Sure, warmth isn't a smell, but if it was that was how Jackson would say Yugyeom smelt. Jackson climbed into his bed and closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard Yugyeom changing into his own pyjamas. The light had been turned off again, but Jackson could still see the youngers shadowy figure as he tugged his shirt off and half-heartedly pulled on his sleep clothes and got into bed. Jackson could hear the maknaes breathing, which quickly lulled him to sleep.

.

"No!" There it was again. Jackson was having a pretty good sleep, until Yugyeom had woken him up. He wasn't surprised though; he had knowingly signed up for this. It had only been that one word that Yugyeom kept repeating in his sleep, sometimes a whisper, sometimes close to a shout, and Jackson was glad their dorms had soundproof walls.

Jackson was silently watching Yugyeom, who was writhing around on his bed. Jackson cautiously got up and turned the light on, walking to stand over the younger male. Beads of sweat was on the boys' forehead, and his eyes were squeezed shut as tight as they could go. Yugyeoms teeth were clenched and his sheet was balled up in his fists. His feet were kicking something invisible, as if Yugyeom was trying to get something off of him. Jackson looked down to see that the quilt had been kicked off the bed.

Jackson was about to try waking the maknae up, but stopped himself when Yugyeom suddenly went stiff. All his muscles were clenched and lines formed on his forehead because he was frowning so much. Jackson quickly turned the light back off and hurried into bed, just in time to hear Yugyeom shout, more like sob, the words "No! Stop it, get off me!" Before the younger sat bolt upright in his bed, only to go slack a minute later and bring his hands up to his face and wipe away sweat and a couple stray tears. He stayed deadly still for a second before getting off his bed and moving robotically, as if he had gone through these motions hundreds of times before. Laying still, Jackson watched in the dark as Yugyeom picked his quilt back up and tossed it haphazardly on his bed, before getting a towel that was hung on the radiator and another pair of pyjamas, as the ones he was in that clung to him with sweat. Yugyeom left the room, and a few minutes later Jackson heard the shower start.

Getting up, Jackson turned the light back on and went over to Yugyeoms bed, picking the quilt back up and placing it neatly on the bed before sitting on it and waiting for the younger to return.

.

Ten minutes later Yugyeom pushed the door open to see Jackson sat on his bed, giving him a questioning look.

Yugyeom had changed into his spare pair of sleep clothes, though his hair was still wet from the shower, and his towel was draped over his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Jackson inquired. Yugyeom bit his bottom lip and shook his head, looking down.

Jackson sighed, then patted the space in front of him, gesturing for Yugyeom to join him. The maknae tentatively walked over to the bed, about to sit down when Jackson shook his head.

"Turn around," Jackson ordered gently, and Yugyeom did so, sitting crosslegged with his back to his hyung. The elder of the two took the towel and began to gently rub the youngers head, drying his hair.

"You can talk to me, you know," Jackson said after a while. Yugyeom hummed in response and leaned back slightly.

"Mark told me you've been having nightmares for a while. Are they always like that?" Asked Jackson.

"Yeah," Yugyeom replied, his voice small and weak.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really," Yugyeom replied. Jackson carried on drying the maknaes hair, until Yugyeom piped up again. "My hair is dry now, hyung, you can stop," he said, though in all honesty it felt really good and he didn't want Jackson to stop.

"Are you going to try going back to sleep?"

"Yes. I have music to listen to, it helps sometimes."

Jackson sighed. "Only if you're sure. And if you get nightmares again I'll come and wake you up, okay?"

Yugyeom turned around to face Jackson. "Alright. Thank you, hyung." Jackson smiled in response before getting up and turning off the light, before leaning back down and kissing Yugyeoms forehead, just a slight peck, and went back to his own bed.

.

Today was a very special occasion. It was rare that any of them ever managed to get away from their manic schedule, but this was one exception. All seven of them had bagged one of those precious days of freedom  _at the same time_. And, even better, there was a kind of festival thing going on that all of them wanted to go to. With the exception of Jinyoung who wanted to sleep, but Mark drew out his puppy dog eyes and who was Jinyoung to turn that down?

"Are you exited?" Jackson had asked Yugyeom the night before as they got ready for bed. It had been a week since Jacksons first night, and every night since had been the same. They would go to sleep, Yugyeom would start shouting and would wake up Jackson, who in turn would wake up Yugyeom. The younger had a shower, and went back to sleep listening to music. Sometimes the music helped, but more often than not he would start having nightmares again. No matter how many times it happened Jackson would always be there to gently shake the younger awake, and he never complained once. Jackson would fall asleep whilst Yugyeom was in the shower most nights, so Yugyeom would try and be as quite as he could. He already felt like he was burdening the older, he didn't want to be any more troublesome, especially when Jackson looked so pretty when he was sleeping.

"Of course I am hyung," Yugyeom grinned, flopping down on his bed. "You?"

"Is that even a question. We get to sleep in. Do you know how long it's been since I last slept in? Too long."

Yugyeom chuckled at Jacksons answer, eyes shut contentedly.

The two never said goodnight at this point, because they both knew they would be woken up at some point during the night. However, that didn't happen.

.

Jackson knew something was up. There was no denying it. The maknae hadn't said a word all day, which was insane as whenever the seven were out he turned into a freaking puppy, loud and bouncy and adorable. Not today though. He had spent the entire time trailing behind the group, not a word spoken and deep bags under his tired eyes.

That wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that Yugyeom didn't have his nightmares that night. To Jackson, it seemed like Yugyeom had slept soundly the whole night. It should have relieved Jackson, but for some reason it only worried him more. Surely he should be thankful to finally have a good night's rest? So why did he feel like something was wrong?

It wasn't until Yugyeom had yawned and rubbed his now bloodshot eyes for the eight time that day that Jackson actually did something. Grabbing the maknaes wrist, he led him behind a stall that looked to be selling candy floss.

"Hyung, what are you-" he began to say before Jackson interrupted.

"What's wrong. Tell me," he demanded, maybe a little too forcefully.

"Nothing," Yugyeom said, staring down at his shoe, not wanting to meet the elders eyes.

"You didn't wake me up last night."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yugyeom asked innocently.

"I guess. But if you didn't wake me up then you must have had a good night's sleep too, and it's obvious you haven't." Jackson persisted.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. Something's up? You're hiding something from me. I'm  _trying_  to help."

All of a sudden Yugyeom looked extremely guilty, he was fiddling with his finger and still hasn't looked up to Jackson.

"Wait? You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" Jackson said slowly.

"It's just today was so special and I knew that I would wake you up and I didn't want you to be tired because I know how pumped you were for today," Yugyeom rushed out, before Jackson just sighed and pulled him into his arms.

"You shouldn't have done that. Never do that ever again, do you understand? I don't give a shit about how many times you wake me up or how special the day will be. You don't get to do that to yourself. It's not fair. Do you know how worried Jaebum hyung is? Even Jinyoung is starting to notice how different you're being, and that's saying something."

"I'm sorry," Yugyeom replied, his voice wavering slightly, and that alone made Jacksons heart lurch. The boy sounded so weak, impossibly weak. Despite the sun that was shining and the fun he was having with the others, seeing Yugyeom like this just... broke him.

The younger had stayed up the entire night, when he was already behind on so much sleep already, just so Jackson could enjoy their day off. It wasn't right, this was Yugyeoms day off too. The maknae worked so hard and this was how he rewarded himself? It was as if he didn't think his well being mattered, and Jackson simply wasn't going to stand for it.

Jackson had no idea what to say, so he took the youngers hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently in reassurance.

"C'mon," Jackson sighed. "The others might have noticed we're gone." And with that he led Yugyeom out behind the stall to find the others. For a second Yugyeom didn't move, his eyes glued to their hands, then back up to Jacksons as if he was expecting the older too let go, but if anything Jacksons grip became stronger, more protective.

When they rejoined the other group members (Mark was kicking Jinyoungs ass at some water shooting game, or Jinyoung was just letting him win as instead of looking at the target his eyes were fixed to Marks ecstatic smile) the only one who noticed the two boys intertwined hands was their intuitive leader, who just gave Jackson a questioning look, which Jackson promptly ignored.

The rest of the day was spent eating as much sugar as they could and splashing out on all the different activities at their dispense. Jackson and Yugyeom didn't leave each other's sides for the whole thing, not that Jacksons firm grip on Yugyeoms hand would allow him to move far, or the fact that Yugyeom simply didn't want to leave his hyungs side. It wasn't until the seven were leaving that Jackson announced he had one last thing to buy. Jaebum wasn't exactly happy but they all waited anyway.

("Jackson we need to get back."

"Please hyung, it's really important. I'll be quick, promise.")

Youngjae approached his younger with a concerned but cautious expression.

"Are you okay?" Youngjae asked tentatively. The other five had stopped their chatting and were watching the exchange, faces expectant.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yugyeom replied, looking down.

"That's the most he's said all day," Bambam whispered to JB, who just lightly hit him to get him to shut up.

"The only person you've spoken a word to this entire day is Jackson," Youngjae spoke, and the five nodded in unison.

"I- Um- I don't-," Yugyeom stuttered out before he heard Jaebums annoyed huff and Jacksons voice saying "what's going on"

Jackson had a medium sized paper bag in his hand and a pissed off expression on his face as he confronted Youngjae.

"Nothing, we were just-" He started

"-asking Yugyeom what's up." Bambam finished. "You're acting so protective over him lately, Jackson hyung, it's strange. We want to know what's up."

Jackson rolled his eyes, and waved his hand at Bambam dismissively, turning to their leader.

"And you let them interrogate him like this?"

Just when JB opened his mouth to speak, Yugyeom decided to pipe up.

"Jackson, don't. They're just worried. I'm fine guys, really." The six's heads shot in Yugyeoms direction.

"Okay. We need to get back." Was all JB said, and as if his word was final, the topic was dropped and the seven made their way back to the dorm in an uncomfortable silence.

.

"What did you get, hyung? You never told me?" Yugyeom said walking into the room. He didn't get far, however, as he was immediately bombarded by Jackson who brought his hand up to cover Yugyeoms eyes.

"I got something for you," Yugyeom heard Jackson grin into his ear, and let himself be led forwards by Jackson slowly until his legs hit something hard.

Jackson removed his hand from Yugyeoms eyes and, not even thinking, laid them on his waist. From behind, he rested his chin on Yugyeoms shoulder.

"Open your eyes," he said, and Yugyeom obliged, albeit confused. That was, until he saw the small dream catcher hanging over the pillow.

"You got me a dream catcher?" Yugyeom asked, turning around in Jacksons arms.

"I know they don't actually work but I just thought... I don't know I saw them when we were walking back..." The older trailed off, looking up, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

"Thank you hyung," Yugyeom said and pulled Jackson in for a hug. "You're really sweet, y'know?" He stated with a small smile.

They stayed like that for a second before Yugyeom pulled away with a frown on his face.

"But, hyung, if it's for me why is it on your bed?" He asked, reaching forward to run his fingers through the soft feathers.

"Because you're sleeping with me." Jackson said confidently.

"What? Why?" Yugyeom queried.

"Do you think I'd let you get away with last night that easily?"

.

Jackson was surprised at how quickly Yugyeom had fallen asleep in his arms. Usually he heard the younger tossing and turning for hours on the other side of the room, but it had taken him less than twenty minutes for his breathing to even out and his hand resting on Jacksons chest to go slack. Yugyeoms head was nuzzled into the crook of Jackson neck, and their legs were intertwined.

Jackson himself had fallen asleep half an hour after Yugyeom, however the two only managed to stay like that for a further two hours until  _it_  started.

It was different this time. Jackson noticed things that he hadn't before, when Yugyeom hadn't been in such a close proximity.

It started small, the odd jerk of a leg or a shiver in his arm. This alone woke Jackson up, but his fatigued mind didn't exactly register what was happening.

The hand that was resting on Jacksons chest was soon scrunched up, gripping his T-shirt ever so tightly. Yugyeoms body tensed, and his eyebrows furrowed. Small whimpers echoed into the darkness, and Yugyeom sounded so broken and sad and so utterly  _helpless_.

Then Yugyeom started to speak.

"No, please. Get off me. Help me, someone please help me I can't-" his words were broken by sob after sob, and tears started brimming in tightly closed eyes.

Jackson was in a haze. Watching, and listening, trying to make sense of the words Yugyeom kept repeating, his voice barely a whisper. Until he said his name.

"Jackson."

Once. Then twice. Then followed by the words "help me, please, get them off."

That was all Jackson needed to hear before he sat up, tugging Yugyeom with him.

"Hey," he said. "I'm hear. Wake up, Gyeommie. C'mon, you're okay. I'm not going to leave you."

Jackson didn't know whether the younger was awake when he spoke his response.

"Don't. Don't leave, please stay."

"I will, you're okay."

Jackson had no idea how long he held Yugyeom for, how long it took Yugyeom to stop crying and muttering pleas under his breath, or when both of them fell back into their previous slumber.

.

The next morning the dorm was submerged in a thick fog of tension. None of them apart from Jackson talked to Yugyeom and no one apart from Yugyeom talked to Jackson. The others tip toed around the pair, scared to say the wrong thing.

It wasn't until late that night, when the seven were either on their phones or watching Bambam and Mark play some random first person shooter (Mark was winning, obviously) Jackson and Yugyeom were sat at one end of the couch, Jacksons arm draped lazily around Yugyeoms shoulder.

None of them had said anything for an hour, so all of them were startled when Bambam lost, yet again, and threw up his controller in frustration. It just so happened the controller landed in Yugyeoms lap.

Silence sliced through the air, and the six held their breath, ready for Jackson to say something. Instead, Yugyeom laughed and picked it up.

"You could have just asked me to play, Bambam." Yugyeom said, grinning cheekily to let his friend know he was joking. He threw the controller gently back to Bambam.

Jackson scoffed. "If you let Bambam play again he will lose."

Bambam stuck his tongue out at Jackson. "You try and win against Mark!" He exclaimed, holding the controller out to Jackson who smirked.

"Game on, Bam. You're going down, Mark." He jumped up and sunk down to sit next to Mark, who smiled.

From then on the rooms atmosphere lightened considerably, as well as all the boys' moods. It was very rare any of them would fall out, and not being on good terms made all of them uneasy. None of them failed to notice the fact that as soon as Jackson sunk back down to sit next to the maknae, his arm instinctively curled around his shoulders. Or the way Yugyeom smiled slightly to himself, lifting his hand up to subconsciously tangle with Jacksons. Or how it only took a minute for Jacksons hand to make it over to Yugyeoms thigh, resting there as his thumb rubbed soothing circles over the youngers leg. Neither did they all miss the matching blushes both boys were sporting.

Mark couldn't help but feel smug, because sure he had let Jackson room with Yugyeom for his own benefit, but doing so had let the two grow closer. He smiled to himself, as it seemed that's just what Yugyeom needed right now. Someone that wouldn't question him, or judge him. Someone who would do anything in their power to care for him, and that's exactly what Jackson provided. Yugyeom seemed to have an effect on Jackson as well. He was smiling more, well more than he already had been. Jackson was almost glowing, they both were. They were glowing in each other's light.

It was this, Yugyeom and Jackson, that gave him the confidence to reach over and intertwine his fingers with Jinyoungs. It wasn't a big reveal gesture, the others couldn't see their hands, but it was something. He had seen the way Jinyoung wistfully watched as couples shared their affection in public, and Mark could see he wanted to be able to do the same thing with the two of them. He felt bad that he wasn't ready, he had had a hard time admitting his feelings towards Jinyoung to himself, so when Jinyoung admitted his attraction to Mark first, Mark nearly broke down. He had no hope of his feelings ever being reciprocated, so it came as one of the biggest (and one of the best) surprises ever.

So yes, although Mark had let his best friend move in with the maknae, it wasn't completely for Yugyeom. It had given him and Jinyoung the chance to express what they felt, to act like a couple, even if it was in one small room. It had given him confidence, confidence to hold Jinyoungs hand in the presence of the other members, and the bright, loving grin he received in return from his boyfriend made him even more thankful. It seems that the room change hadn't just benefitted Jackson and Yugyeom, it had benefitted him and Jinyoung too.

.

"Have you ever thought of going to see a therapist or doctor?" Jackson asked one day, as randomly as ever. Yugyeom frowned, looking up from his phone.

"I was going to when I lived back home, but then I became a trainee, then a member and I never had the time. I didn't want to inconvenience anyone so I just stayed quiet." Yugyeom said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Jacksons mouth fell open.

"You... didn't want to inconvenience anyone?"

"Well yeah. They are just bad dreams, Jackson, it's really no big deal. Nothing to get worked up about."

Jackson snorted. "No big deal my ass. Me and you are going to see a doctor this weekend."

"What? No, we have rehearsals all weekend. I can't miss them."

"You can and you will." Jackson said, and Yugyeom opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the look on Jacksons face told him that talking back would get him nowhere.

.

"I thought it was nothing."

"Yugyeom, I had no idea it was that bad."

"No. No, no, no it's a mistake. They misdiagnosed me, that's all. We need to go back, we need to-" Yugyeoms words were muffled by Jackson yanking him out of his seat and pulling him into a tight embrace. The tears that had been threatening to spill had finally made their way down Yugyeoms cheeks, and in turn into Jacksons hoodie. They stayed like that for a while, and the two payed no attention to the doctors and nurses who gave them knowing looks as they walked past. The hallway was pretty much empty, considering Yugyeom had forced Jackson to let them go to practice so they ended up coming in in the evening. Jackson just hoped that the other members would be asleep when they got back, so Yugyeom could have a night of not having to worry about being around them, and could come to terms in his own time.

"Do we have to tell them?" Yugyeom asked once he pulled away, wiping his still wet eyes with his sleeve.

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "We can wait a day or two though, if you want. I'll tell manager-nim tomorrow morning."

"C-can you tell the others too? I don't want to. I don't want to talk about it."

Jackson sighed but nodded.

"You're going to have to talk about it sometime, but of course I will."

Yugyeom frowned. "I just don't want them to feel sorry for me, y'know? Nothing's changed."

.

Yugyeom paced outside the pharmacy, his hands shaking as he held the pamphlet the doctor had given him with clammy hands. He opened it again and read the words to himself, for what seemed to be the hundredth time since Jackson had gone into the little shop to get his prescription.

**Nightmare disorder is referred to by doctors as a parasomnia — a type of sleep disorder that involves undesirable experiences that occur while you're falling asleep, during sleep or when you're waking up. Nightmares usually occur during the stage of sleep known as rapid eye movement (REM).**

"I've got it," A slightly out of breath Jackson says, holding a white paper bag out to Yugyeom. Yugyeom takes it with a weak smile and peeks inside, seeing a small brown glass bottle.

"It'll last you about two months, the nurse said, and you need to take two a night." Jackson recited, reaching out and giving Yugyeoms hand a small squeeze in reassurance.

"Thanks Hyung. For everything." Yugyeom suddenly announced, and leaned forwards to leave a kiss on the elders cheek. When Yugyeom pulled away, Jackson looked slightly stunned, but grinned anyway.

"It's no problem, Gyeommie, you know I'd do anything for you."

.

The next morning, Yugyeom didn't say a word. Not even to Jackson, and the others were surprised Jackson didn't say anything or try to start a conversation. At one point Jaebum even pulled Jackson aside.

"Talk to him," He had demanded. Jacksoon just shook his head.

"I can't. He's thinking about something." He answered simply. He wasn't going to tell Jaebum about their maknae's disorder, not when he had promised Yugyeom they could keep quiet for a few days. He had told their manager that morning. He had only been slightly angry at them for trying to take matters into their own hands, but at the end of the day he also only wanted what was best for the youngest.

"Thinking about what? And where did you two go yesterday?" Jaebum said, and Jackson knew he was getting angry.

"Hyung, please. I will tell you, I promise, but right now Yugyeom just needs to gather his thoughts."

Jaebum sighed, rubbing his forehead before speaking again.

"Fine, just as long as you do actually tell me. You know I hate not knowing about something serious going on in the group, especially to one of the younger ones."

"Yeah, I know."

The others had also been giving Jackson weird looks. At one point Jinyoung even tried to accuse Jackson of hurting Yugyeom, claiming that that's why he was so quiet all of a sudden, but Mark told him that no, Jackson would never hurt Yugyeom, and that seemed to settle him.

.

"We need to tell them tomorrow, Gyeommie." Jackson said when Yugyeom returned from his nightly shower.

"Okay," Yugyeom simply stated, sitting down on Jacksons bed, well, their bed now, seeing Yugyeom's had gone unslept in since the night Jackson insisted the maknae sleep with him.

When the elder looked at the clock, which read 4:37, he insisted the two try and go back to sleep. The whole group had the morning free, though they did have to go to the recording studio in the afternoon. Jackson had planned to tell the group in the morning, once they had all woken up.

As the two lay in the dark, Yugyeom whispered to Jackson, "Can you tell them?"

"Of course, I said I would, didn't I? If you want you can stay in here. I'll tell them alone, if it will make you comfortable."

Yugyeom smiled, and completely forgot what he was doing for a second before he craned his neck and pecked Jacksons lips, the contact feather light. When he drew his lips back he opened his eyes wide.

"Shit, hyung, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Jackson shushed him by reconnecting their lips again. This kiss was deeper and sweet, though the elder pulled away way too early, to smile down at the younger.

"It's okay." He said "See you in the morning."

.

"Where is Yugyeom?" Was the first thing Bambam said once Jackson had gathered the six together in the small living room.

"He's asleep." Jackson stated.

Youngjae raised his eyebrows. "How come you woke all of us up early as hell but let Yugyeom sleep in."

"Youngjae," Jaebum said, a warning tone in his voice to get Youngjae to be quiet. He had realised earlier that Jackson was going to tell them what was going on with their maknae, and he was more than eager to find out.

"Thanks, hyung," Jackson started. He cleared his throat.

"The other day me and Yugyeom went to the doctors, and found out that Yugyeom has a disorder." There was no other way to say it, so Jackson just put it out their and waited for the boys to absorb the information.

"What?" Jaebum and Jinyoung said in unison. Bambam and Mark stayed silent, frowning and Youngjae's mouth hung open.

"It's a nightmare disorder," Jackson continued. "He's had it for a while, but I had only managed to convince him to seek professional guidance a couple days ago. He's taking medication for it now though. I think he would appreciate it if you didn't bring it up though, so don't ask him about it, okay?"

The others nodded in unison, though Jaebum was hesitant to. For half an hour the boys asked questions. Some of which Jackson knew the answer too, some of which he didn't, but he tried his best anyway.

All of them fell silent, however, when Yugyeom opened the door to his and Jacksons room.

For about half a second they all remained motionless, until Jaebum stood up.

"Theres an omelette in the fridge, Gyeommie. Come eat with us," He announced, gesturing to the food in front of them they had been eating before Jackson had started talking. Yugyeoms face broke into a grin as he nodded, bounding over to the kitchen, soon returning to the living room where he all but devoured the food.

That day at practice they all were patient as ever when Yugyeom forgot his lines, and didn't hesitate to move off their seats to give him room to lie down because "I'll do better after a twenty minute nap, I promise. I didn't get much sleep last night."

That evening, when the two boys got ready for bed, Yugyeom didn't even hesitate when he gave Jackson a goodnight kiss and he was pleasantly surprised when Jackson was the one to initiate it the second time they said goodnight.

Yugyeoms nightmares never stopped, but they got more bearable with time and medicine. The other members tip toed around Yugyeom for a while, until the maknae exclaimed that he "isn't going to break, you know!" Even though the rest of them finally knew exactly where all the water seemed to be going, they never said a word. Not even when Jackson finally decided to sell the other bed, seeing as no one actually used it now.

They all couldn't help but smile however, because whenever they went abroad, Yugyeom insisted on bringing a small dream catcher, and although it was left unsaid, they all knew what it meant and who had gotten it for him.


End file.
